Lab Rats: the Next Generation series
by purpledolpin05
Summary: The Sequel of Lab Rats 2012 only this takes place in the future with the next generation. Full of humour, fluff, Sci-Fi, Drama and Adventure. The original Lab Rats will make a cameo once in a while, characters are WAY MORE than listed. Brase, Janelleo, CaitWen, Adura, and many OC x OC
1. Characters' Info

**Characters Information**

_**Purpledolpin05: Okay, in case you are wondering, this one is for my upcoming Lab Rats: the Future Generation series, so there will be plenty of characters you might not notice, but here's the sneak peak of every new cast.**_

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN Lab Rats 2012, but I own my OCs. I am arranging them by their age.**_

* * *

><p>Brent 'Billy' William Justice, 18<p>

Oldest brother of his sister, Chelsea Justice. He looks like a tennager version of Chase Davenport, which causes confliction with Bryan. He is very good friends with Bryan, and has romantic feelings for Bryan's sister, Keili. He is intelligent, kind, and a fun person.

Jason Mohammad bin Khairul Hamzah, 18

The football captain. He is brave, fun and cheerful. He is really close to Spencer and James. His other brother is named Jaden Hamzah. He is crushing on Adyson Davenport.

Jaden Mohammad bin Abdul Hamzah, 18

The co-football captain. The younger twin of Jason, he is like his brother, but only calm and quiet. He is a bit of a nerd himself and has a huge crush on Harumi.

'Nick' Nicholas bin Zakaria Davenport, 17

The son of Marcus Davenport and Juliana Hamzah. He is a full Bionic, and He is cousins with the rest, he is kind, smart and a bit stubborn sometimes. He is a nerd in front of Chelsea Justice. He is half Malay and speaks fluent Malay.

Bryan Donald Junior Davenport, 17

The splitting image of Chase Davenport, his Bionic father. He looks like Chase but with dark brown hair and dark almond color eyes, like his mother, Bree Henderson-Davenport. The oldest of the Future Generation, along with his sister, Keili. He also has Bionics, like Super Intelligence, Voice Manipulation. He is the clever, brave, and responsible twin, but he can be a little selfish at times and full of himself. He also has a Commado App named Butch.

Callisa 'Keili' Natasha Davenport, 17

The splitting image of Bree Davenport, her mother. She looks like her mother, only with Chase's light brown hair and hazel eyes. The second oldest twin, unlike her brother, she is the fun loving, brave, and girly, like her mom. She likes to talk about her boy problems with her cousins, Leanne, Adyson and Harumi. She is great friends with Chelsea Justice and has feelings for Billy. She has Super Speed and Molecular Kinesis.

Charles George Johnson, 17

The only son of Owen and Caitlin, he is artistic and a bit of a drama king. He is not a Bionic but is close to James, and he has a crush on Keili. That is until Keili convinces him his true crush is her cousin, Lean.

James Tyrel Dooley-Davenport, 17

The oldest son of Janelle and Leo. He has tanned brown skin, dark brown hair with curls, and his father's signature smile. He is the jock among his cousins, well that is next to Spencer, and responsible. He tends to be a screw-up like his dad but mostly he's like his mom. He works for his family company. He can control Air and Wind and even teleports.

Spencer Florence Davenport, 17

The splitting image of his father, Adam Davenport. He has his father's Super Strength and fire elemental powers. He is the oldest of his two siblings, Adyson and Harumi. He is a jock, he is funny, brave, and the optimistic one.

Claire Harrington, 17

The beautiful but haughty cheerleader and Trixie's BFF, she is British and a 'Bee with an itch' referred by Harumi. She has a crush on Billy and is willing to do ANYTHING to get him.

Leonard 'Leon' Francis Dooley-Davenport, 16

The older twin, he is the splitting image of Leo, his father. He is clever, but clumsy. He is great at pranking people with his sister, Leanne and his cousin, Harumi. He can be responsible and funny sometimes. He is a Bionic and is able to read others' minds. He can also Geo Leap.

Leanne 'Lean' Jasmine Dooley-Davenport (Imagine her as China Anne McClain), 16

The youngest twin and sister among her two brother. She is clever, witty and brave. She can be sassy sometimes and always Mommy's Favorite Girl. She like pranking people with Leon and Harumi. Overall, she is closest to Harumi. She has long black hair and tanned skin. She is Bionic and a half physic. She is capable of Invisibility powers and can turn anyone invisible as long as she is touching them.

Bellatrix 'Trixie' Sophie Thomas, 16

The mean daughter of Trent. She likes Spencer but hates the fact that he does not like her back. She is bossy and mean to everyone, except for her dad and her pet rabbits, Fluffy and Snowflake.

Adyson Charlene Davenport, 16

The younger sister of Spencer, a bit of a mixture of her parents, she has her dad's Laser Beams but may be able to control earth elements, and is capable of controlling her powers. She has long dark brown hair with cyan green eyes, she is the shy one among her family. She is a bit shy around boys and a bit dumb, but she is responsible, calm and brave. She is best friends with Chelsea Justice, and has a crush on the football captain, Jason Hamzah.

Chelsea Vanessa Justice, 16

The youngest sister of Billy Justice. She is perky, fun, and sassy sometimes. She is the Lab Assistant of the Davenport Industries. She is unaware of Nick crushing on her, but aware of Bionics'.

Harumi 'Haru' Lily Davenport, 15

The youngest girl among the gang. She is the splitting image of her mother, Sakura. She has jet black hair and cyan green eyes. She is a tomboy and likes to have fun. She is oblivious of love and that Jaden, her BFF likes her, and is the 'flash glue' of the family. She is a daredevil herself and is also Bionic. She can control water elements and create storms with her emotions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? What do you think of the cast so far? <strong>_

_**I do not know which powers I should give to James Dooley-Davenport here…Any suggestions? **_

_**Sakura: Whatever, fave, follow, PM purpledolpin05 suggestions or leave a review. AND DID I HAVE KIDS WITH ADAM?!**_

_**Adam: *blush***_

_**Me: I'll tell the story of everyone here as kids…Which one is your favorite?**_

_**All: Anyway, make sure to review if you want the story to begin! And if you may help, please give out some ideas and which kid should I start with? Thanks for reading! *waves***_


	2. Prequel

**Prequel: Giving them the names (Brase one shot)**

_**A Brase one shot before the Next Generation were born.**_

_**Age Gaps**_

_**Adam-23**_

_**Bree- 22**_

_**Chase- 21**_

_**Sakura-19**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANTHING BUT SAKURA!**_

_**This is a reference from this TV Show called F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**_

* * *

><p>Bree is currently 8 months pregnant. Her husband, Chase is worried of her all the time.<p>

Today is the first day of autumn, and their brothers, Adam and Leo, a family's friend, Sakura, were around their place for dinner.

"So, have you started thinking of names yet?" Sakura asked Bree.

"Oh yeah! We've come up with a bunch of ideas!" Bree said nodding before Sakura helped Bree to sit on a coach.

"Yeah, me too." Chase nodded.

"ME TOO!" Adam stood up.

"Really? Okay big guy, tell us!" Leo said nudging Adam hard on the shoulder.

"If it's a boy 'Adam'; if it's a girl...then 'Ada'!" Adam suggested.

"Wow…just…wow." Sakura said blinking.

"Adam, that would be easy to come up with!" Leo mumbled.

"And that would make an easy back-up name! so Bree, what do you have?" Chase asked his wife.

"Well…it's for a girl. The name is…'Keili', it's short for Callisa. Nice name right?" Bree suggested as she smiled.

"Yeah, that is a nice name for an industrial solvent!" Chase exclaimed.

"Fine…what name do you have, smart one?" Sakura asked.

"Well…it's for a boy. I know it's a little out there but…" Chase began.

"JUST SPLIT IT OUT!" Adam, Leo and Sakura yelled.

"Bryan." Chase split out.

"Really Chase? REALLY?!" Leo and Adam exaggerated.

"Wow…Oh my god! Our child…our child will be beaten to death in front of the student body!" Bree exclaimed.

"Yeah, by Keili!" Sakura added.

Bree and Sakura hi-5ed each other.

"Oh, you're just saying that cuz' I said no to your name!" Chase said.

"I really didn't!" Bree shrugged.

* * *

><p>"So Adam, how many kids do you want to have?" Leo asked.<p>

"Lemme think about kids…I want to have like 19 kids. I think like naming them, it's exciting right?" Adam smiled.

"Like what?" Chase asked.

"First kid, boy? Girl? Doesn't matter, I'm naming it 'Rrrrrrrr', see? It's strong and feminine at the same time! Here let me show you!" Adam started acting.

"Rrrr…time for bed, Rrrrrrr, I SAID TIME FOR BED RRRRRRR! NO COOKIES Rrrrrr!" Adam acted like a serious dad while the rest laughed.

"And it'll be cool to name them after Transformers. Like…'Hey Optimus Prime, come over here, I want a chit chat with you', or…'Hey Megatron, you sit here with Bumble Bee, I want to ask you something!'" Adam acted again.

"Wonder who would be willing to give birth to 19 kids?" Chase wondered as they eyed Sakura.

"Don't. Even. _Think_. About. It." Sakura said reading a book.

"Well, feisty girl I'd say! No wonder Adam loves you!" Leo mumbled before Sakura hit Leo's head with the book.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Purpledolpin05: Okay, next one will be about the teenager version of the Next Generation. Feel free to PM me or leave a review if you wish to add an OC for this fanfic, I am looking for a love interest for both Leon and Lean. Suggestions anyone?<strong>_


	3. Chapter 1: Mission Creek High School

**Chapter 1: Mission Creek High School**

**_Year: 2037_**

**_Time: (?) a.m._**

**_Residential Area: the Davenport Residence_**

"Davenport, Davenport, time to wake up, fellow Davenports!" The alarm rang.

"Stupid alarm!" One 17 year old boy complained as he came out of his capsule to turn it off. He has spiky brown hair and eyes.

"I can't understand why Grandpa Donald wants it here!" Another one groaned. It was girl who looked like the boy, only she has wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Morning Losers!" An annoying voice screeched.

"Eddy!" The female twin, Callisa, or commonly known as Keili, glared.

"I was dreaming about myself winning the Nobel Prize!" The male twin, Bryan complained.

"Shut your whining, it's the first day of school!" Eddy said as he switched off.

"What?! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" the duo shouted as they got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Morning kids, why are you two up in the early! It's barely 7." A lady spoke. It was their mother, Bree. She just stretched as she yawned.

"Eddy woke us up!" Keili sighed as she sat down.

"Okay, now come over here and sit. I'll make you breakfast." Bree smiled as she super speeded and made breakfast.

* * *

><p>After an hour, the twins left the house and went to school.<p>

"Another great semester to supreme my intelligence, and win you in every tests!" Bryan bragged.

"Oh shut up you can't even do one push up! And… say, have you seen our other cousins?" Keili looked around.

"HEY COUSINS!" A pair of voices shrieked.

One male twin smiled as the other female twin appeared. It was their cousins, Leon and Lean Dooley-Davenport. The most mischievous twins of school.

"Stop! Using! Your invisibility powers at us!" Keili exclaimed.

"Why not?" "It's fun!" The duo smiled.

"Morning Bryan, Kei'!" The oldest one smiled. He is the oldest brother of Leon and Lean, James.

"Have you seen Spenc', Nicky, Ady or Haru yet?" James asked looking out for the school bus.

"Hey cousins!" Another male voice called out. He looked like Adam Davenport. He was Spencer Davenport, along with his other cousin, Nick, and his sister, Adyson.

"Spencer, where's your sister, Haru?" Lean asked.

"Which one?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer, How many 'Harumi's do you know?" Bryan asked.

"Only 1!" Spencer smiled.

"THEN WHERE IS SHE?!" Leon asked.

"She…she's missing…ran away..." Spencer looked at the floor in guilt.

"WHAT?! WE CANNOT LOOSE OUR YOUNGEST COUSIN ON HER FRESHMAN YEAR!" Bryan freaked out.

"Mom and dad would KILL us if we lost sweet cousin Haru!" Keili freaked out.

"Here I am!" The youngest came popping out. She was swinging upside down on a tree. She has long jet black hair and cyan green eyes. It was their youngest cousin Harumi, or preferred to be nicknamed 'Haru'.

"HARUMI LILY DAVENPORT, GET YOURSELF DOWN THERE NOW!" James yelled.

"Alright, Percy Weasley Jr.!" The jet black girl came down.

"You nasty devil!" Lean said ruffling Harumi's hair.

"Okay, here's the bus!" Adyson pointed at a bus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TIME SKIP!<strong>_

Now they are at Mission Creek High School. They are exploring their school grounds.

"Hello Adyson and Calissa!" One British blonde girl about 17 years old and one brunette came over. It was Claire Harrington. [If you can guess who are her dad and mom, I'll give you 2 cookies! HINT 1: HER FATHER WANTS THE LOCKER NEXT TO THE CORNER IN EPISODE BIONIC 500! HINT 2: HER MOM IS A CHEERLEADER AND TAUNTED BREE IN EPISODE AIR LEO] the other one is Bellatrix Thomas, or commonly known as Trixie.

"Hello Claire, Trixie, what do you want?" Adyson and Keili tried to smile.

"Don't get so nice to me, slugs, I am running the Cheerleading Squad this year and I will be the popular one this year, GOT IT?" Claire warned.

"Yes." Adyson nodded nervously.

"Who in the name of Perry's Toe socks is that?!" Harumi asked.

"That's Claire and Trixie, they hates Ady and Keil' because they are prettier. And Trixie thinks she has hots for Spencer" Lean explained as she rolled her eyes.

"For the last time Trixie is not my type!" Spencer shrugged.

"Righto, Spen'! Glad you know that!" Leon patted his cousin on the back.

"Well they are 2 Bees with an Itch!" Harumi said as Lean laughed.

"So, do you want us to show you around?" Leon asked.

"I don't know but I have…Gym class with Vice Principal Thomas, then History with Miss Thistle and later Geometry with Madam Jones. So I'll see you at lunch!" Harumi read her schedule.

"Okay then later kiddo!" everyone waved as they departed.

"I hope Haru will be okay, it's her first time in a high school!" Adyson worried.

"She will be, I mean, HAVE YOU SEEN HER pranking Matthew Lee on 6th grade play?" Lean assured her cousin.

"Yeah, that girl sure kicked his butt!" Spencer added.

"Aunt 'Kura was so proud!" Leon added.

"If you say so…I have to go to Geometry class now. My friend, Sky is waiting for me!" Adyson smiled as she ran upstairs.

"Take care okay you two? I have to meet up with Autumn, we have some work to do!" James advised his twin siblings before he went away.

"Okay" "Bye!" The black twins waved.

_**3 seconds later…**_

The duo glanced at each other as they smirked.

"So, Leon, wanna go prank on the Janitor?" Lean asked.

"Yes, let's do it!" Leon smiled as they ran off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Purpledolpin05: So what do you think of the Future Generation Cast? Please leave a review so I can update ASAP.<strong>_

_**Harumi: Okay I'll be needing a glue, some pillow feathers and a piñata stick!**_

_**Leon: BRILLIIANT!**_

_**Purpledolpin05: Next up is about the rest of the OCs.**_

_**All: thanks for reading, please leave a review or PM purpledolpin05 if you have any OCs or plots to add in! Bye! *waves***_


	4. Chapter 2: First Day of High School

**Chapter 2: First Day of High School**

_**Purpledolpin05: Here is chapter 2, hope you'll like it. And in this chapter, they'll be 2 new Ocs introduced.**_

_To zanzibaby: Thanks! Hope you will like your Ocs in this one!_

_To Angel234564: You had half right but anyway, have 2 cookies! _

_To Astrid: Correct! Claire's parents are Clayton Harrington and Stephenie! (Am I the only who ships them?)_

_To lim hady: thanks, I am glad you will like it_

_**I DO NOT OWN Lab Rats 2012, I only own my OCs.**_

_**Autumn Parker and Sky Grace belong to zanzibaby, she was the one who created these 3 new OCs, Sky and Aiden Grace, and Autumn Parker**_

* * *

><p>(Bryan's P.O.V.)<p>

Another great semester it is! I just aced my Physics test, Keili got a B+!

Life is great when you are a Bionic with a supreme level of IQ! I don't mean to brag, but I'm AWESOME!

[Sakura: Gee! You sound like your grandpa and granduncle!]

"Okay class, today we have a new student from uh…Los Angeles, his name is Brent Justice." The teacher, Mr. Jones announced.

It was a boy about 5 feet 9, he has spiky brown hair and hazel eyes. He looks like BILLY UNGER!

"Hi, I'm Brent, you can all call me Billy!" Billy smiled.

"OMG! He is so cute!" One girl, Susan Lim, squealed.

"He looks a bit like Billy Unger!" Another, Amy Matthews, said gasping.

"I think he is okay…" I shrugged as I read my Physics textbook.

"Hey Keil' can I have a pen?" I asked.

Uh…sis?

I noticed Keili was staring at Billy, like a deer caught in headlights or something.

"KEILI!" I shouted into her ear.

"What?" Keili was surprised.

"You like Billy don't you?" I asked but ended up getting a smack on the head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TIME SKIP<em>**

GYM CLASS

Harumi was trying to fit in with the crowd, which was a bit tough. For starters, cheerleaders are mean. The 'It' girls were gossiping over which boy is cuter; James or Bryan or Spencer. Where are Leon and Lean when you needed them?

"Oh man! It is so hard to fit in…" Harumi thought.

"HEADS UP BLACK HAIR!" Some one yelled as a ball nearly hit her.

"Got it!" Harumi caught the ball.

"Thanks, sorry about that. Haru?" Two of the boys said looking at her.

"How did you know my name?" Harumi asked as she passed them the ball.

"We're Spencer's friends, remember us? Jason and Jaden? We were at your place on 4th July BBQ during 6th grade." The oldest, Jason asked. Jaden was fixing his glasses.

"Jason and Jaden Hamzah? IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU ALL!" Harumi recognized them and hugged them.

"Okay, nice to see you kid!" Jason patted her head while Jaden flushed red.

"Jason, Jaden, where is the football? Hey Harumi!" Nick came over. Nick Davenport is Marcus's son, and looks like him only with black hair.

"Whatsup Nicky!" Harumi waved.

"How's high school?" Nick asked.

"Okay I guess, I met this girl named Chelsea in Biology class but she's at History class now!" Harumi smiled.

"Pst! Hey guys, look who we found under the bench?" one boy, Sky's brother, Aiden, waved at them as they rushed over.

"COUSIN JAMES?!" Harumi's jaw dropped.

James was holding hands with a girl with brown hair.

James and the girl stopped holding hands and looked over.

"James who is this girl?" Harumi asked.

"My girlfriend, Autumn Parker, Harumi. Harumi, Autumn!" James introduced them.

"Hi, I'm Autumn Parker. James' girlfriend." The brunette smiled.

"Does Aunt Janelle know about this James?" Harumi asked.

"Um…no." James shook his head.

"I'M TELLING ALL THE COUSINS!" Harumi was about to make a run.

"I like your cousin, James." Autumn laughed.

"Yeah right, she's sometimes a pain in the neck!" James rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>(Adyson's P.O.V.)<p>

I ran to my class, hoping I wasn't late.

Luckily I wasn't…

"Hey Ady, over here!" I saw my friend, Sky waving at me.

"Hey Sky, how are you?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"So-so. Anyway, here is my mom's new novel, I hope your sister will enjoy it." Sky smiled as she gave me a new novel.

Skyla 'Sky' Marie Grace is my best friend since Pre-School. She's sweet and nice. She has golden blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes. She is close to me and Keili!

"Thanks, I'm sure Harumi will love it. Your mom is one of her favorite author after all." I smiled as I placed the book in my bag. Sky's mom writes all kinds of novels; romance, friendship, adventure, humor, or fantasy. My sister prefers action and humor.

"So, how was your holiday, Sky?" I asked back.

"oh you know, hang out with my family, ice skate, sing songs, ice skate." Sky shrugged.

"How about you, Adyson?" Sky asked me.

"Oh, hehe…nothing much. Just um…doing our usual family errands…Harumi broke a few of grandpa's priceless paintings, no complains here!" I said. The 'family errands' part was a lie. Well…since I'm Bionic, we usually train in our parents' old basement and go on missions.

"How is Bryan?" Sky asked. Sky has a crush on Bryan, I don't see nothing wrong about that.

Sky and Bryan, Skyan, I ship it…

"He's doing…'well', went to work out with Spencer last month (did not end so well…his Commando App, Butch destroyed the gym)" I faked a smile.

"AHEM! Miss Davenport and Miss Grace, please open your Biology text books to page 10." Our teacher came in as I was a bit shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP<strong>

RECESS TIME!

(Harumi's P.O.V.)

Everyone is in the canteen. If you ask me, it's the cruelest place in the world.

BAH! WHO NEEDS TO BE POPULAR ANYWAY?!

Spencer, James, Bryan, Keili, Adyson, Jason and Jaden are popular in the school so they get to sit by the 'Popular Side'. But they choose not to, they rather sit with normal students. Keili always said that people should be treated equally and not based on their social radar. How right she is!

"Hey Harumi, I've saved you a seat!" Leon waved.

"Don't shout Leon!" Lean smacked him as I snickered.

"Hey cousins' this is my friend, Chelsea. I met her this morning…by accident!" I said as Chelsea waved.

"Like how Uncle Leo discovered our parents and Uncle Adam?" Keili asked.

"Nah, more like how mom met dad!" I replied.

Dad told us that he met mom when she bumped into him on a skateboard on their first day in high school! What are the odds!

"Hello I'm Chelsea Justice, you can call me Chel." Chelsea waved.

"Billy is my brother so I believed you've met him." Chelsea added as I glanced over at Keili.

"Uh…Keili?" I waved at her. She seems to be staring at that Billy kid.

UGH! TWO ROMANCES IN ONE DAY!

What is wrong with you people today, first James; now Keili, who's next? Bryan? Oops, just remembered, Adyson's friend Sky likes Bryan. So THREE ROMANCES!

"Hi Harumi, here's my mom's new novel." Sky said smiling. IS THAT THE SERIES OF 'Adventures of Mysteria Kingdom'!

"OH MY POTTERMORE! I'VE BEEN WAITING THIS FOR 3 MONTHS!" I gasped as I hugged Sky.

I cheered as I fist bumped someone.

"OW!" I heard someone screaming. I was about to feel guilty!

Oh…it was Claire. Suddenly my guilt disappeared.

"I'm so sorry!" Adyson apologized.

"You should be! Do you know how much this dress cost?!" Claire asked.

I looked over. Claire wore a striped dress that made her look like a Basilisk!

"zero" I said as the other kids roared in laughter.

"It's made of tiger fur." She bragged.

"Poor tiger…" I heard Chelsea said.

"So?" I asked boldly.

"So I expect you to pay me!" Claire said.

"Why?" I acted clueless.

"You ripped it!" she said pointing at a less than 1 inch rip.

"Dude, there is a thing in this world called 'sewing machines'." I said spelling out.

"No offence, _Claire_, but we're trying to eat here, and not listening to a wild dog barking." Autumn said shooting them a glare.

Claire scoffed and went away.

"Okay Autumn here is a keep!" Lean clapped her hands.

"James you better hold onto her." Leon laughed.

"Oh shut up, Leon, Lean, I heard that you've been pranking the Janitor AGAIN!" James crossed his arms. Oh typical James!

"I didn't!" "Lies!" The duo protested.

"Wait till I tell mom!" James threatened.

"Wait till I tell Aunt Janelle James has a girlfriend!" I said.

"Fine you win!" James blushed.

"Is your family like that all the time?" Chelsea asked me.

"Kind of…" I winked.

"Hey Skyla!" a guy look similar to Sky came over, it was her big brother Aiden. He has dark blonde hair and brown eyes. Kind of good looking.

"Don't call me 'Skyla' call me 'Sky'." Sky pouted.

"Not the only girl with an older brother who gives you nicknames or call you by full name." Lean said. True, we all have big brothers!

"I don't have any brothers, I'm the only kid." Autumn said.

"This seat taken?" Aiden asked.

"No, you can have it." Sky answered as he sat next to me.

Is it me or is Aiden a little…nice looking? WAIT WHAT?!

I MENTALLY SLAPPED MY MYSELF INSIDE!

"Hi, I'm Aiden Grace." He smiled.

"Harumi Davenport, Haru for short." I introduced myself.

We had a conversation and it turns out he likes outdoor actitivities.

Recess was over half an hour later and I have to go for my Japanese class.

"See you later guys!" I waved.

"You too cousin!" Leon and Lean waved at me.

"Hey Keili, good luck with your new BOYFRIEND!" I shouted as Keili and Billy blushed.

"Hey Haru." Someone called me. It was Jaden, Jason and Aiden.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you give your sister my number?" Jason gave me his number.

"Okay I'll get that to her." I said punching Jason's arm lightly.

"Um…hey Aiden! Think we can hang out later?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll go to Spencer's place by 6 for football. I'll be there with Jason and Jaden." He smiled as he waved.

"Okay…" I said as I felt like my cheeks are burning.

"Uh-oh, looks like Harumi likes Aid-" Spencer was about to tease me when I punched his gut.

"You were saying?" I glared.

"Looks like I need a First Aid Kit!" Spencer whimpered. SWEETNESS~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Purpledolpin05: Okay, done with Chapter 2. I hope that you've enjoyed it.<strong>_

_**Leanne: Next one will be about the Bionics training, which do you want to train with us?**_

_**A. Adam, B. Bree, C. Chase, D. Leo, or E. ALL IN ONE!**_

_**Bryan: Make sure to leave a review, fave, or follow. PM purpledolpin05 if you have some ideas. She'll give you credit for that!**_

_**Keili: What the annoying twin said.**_

_**All: Thanks for reading, please leave a review. Bye! *waves***_


	5. Chapter 3: Training Daze

**Chapter 3: Training Daze**

_**Purpledolpin05: Wohoo! Third part of the Next Generation is finally here. This one features the 4 old Lab Rats, and 2 super old grandpas!**_

_To zanzibaby: Thanks, glad you liked it! Hope you will like this one too!_

_To lim hady; Ok, thanks for voting!_

_**Donald and Douglas: HEY WE HEARD THAT!**_

_**Purpledolpin05: Sakura, do you mind reading the disclaimer?**_

_**Sakura; Okay, listen up people! Purpledolpin05 here does not own Lab Rats 2012, she only owns me, and the Future Generation of Bionics. Zanzibaby owns her 3 Ocs, Sky and Aiden Grace, and Autumn Parker.**_

* * *

><p>After a busy day at school, the Davenport cousins were finally home.<p>

"Now remember, dad says we have to train at 3 to 5 p.m. with our parents and grandpa Donald and Douglas." Bryan reminded.

"Ugh! Alright!" Keili groaned.

"What's here to eat today, Leon?" Lean asked her twin as he Geo Leaped to the fridge and check what is there to eat.

"Lemme see…NOTHING!" Leon yelled.

"Hey kids." Two ladies came out. One looked like Harumi and the other looks like James.

"Hey mom, hi Aunt Janelle!" "Hello mom, Aunt Kura!' "Hey aunts!" the cousins waved.

"Will you stop Geo Leaping around the house young man!" Janelle pulled Leon by the ear and yelled.

"Ratted out by the mom again, harsh!" Leon complained.

"Sakura and I made salad and fish n' chips." Janelle said.

"So, kids, how's first day of school?" Sakura asked as she placed the food onto the table.

"Okay." "Awesome." "Not bad." A bunch of agreement were said.

"James has a girlfriend!" Harumi said.

"Really? Who is she? Is she pretty?" Janelle asked.

"Autumn Parker, she is 17, really cool, like mom!" Harumi reported as James spilled out a mouthful of milk.

"James, sweetie, you never told me. So, when will she come over?" Janelle asked.

"Well…I…um…Leon and Lean pranked the Janitor today!" James put the blame on Leon and Lean.

"What?! It is the forth time this week since I had a report about mean practical jokes." Janelle shook her head.

"Hey Janelle, did you miss me?" 38 year old Leo Dooley-Davenport came in, along with his 3 Bionic siblings, Adam(41), Bree(40) and Chase (39).

"Leo, honey, Leon and Lean have pulled another prank on the Janitor today." Janelle hugged him as she shook her head.

"Hey Sakura." Adam smiled as he gave his wife a big kiss. Sakura blushed.

"EW! MOM! DAD! REALLY?! RIGHT NOW?!" Harumi and Spencer gagged.

"Shut up kids, eat up now. Your grandpa Douglas, grandma Tasha and grandfather Donald will be coming over for dinner." Chase reminded.

"Even an adult, Chase is still a bossy dude as he was 25 years ago!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>After lunch, it was training time.<p>

"Okay kids, bundle up, I will split you up is different groups based on your Bionics." Their grandpa Douglas said.

"Hey I was saying that, DOUGY!" Grandfather Donald shouted back.

"Donny!" "Dougy!" "DONNY!" "DOUGY!" The two yelled.

"WE GET IT! NOW SHUT UP! I'LL READ IT!" Bree shouted aloud as everyone remained silent.

"Okay, Leon and Adyson are going to be tested on weather climax in their capsules. Adam, you guide them." Bree said Leon and Adyson smiled at their father.

"Bryan, Nick, you'll be tested on your Intelligence test with Chase." Bree announced as Bryan and Nick sighed in relief.

"Spencer, James and Keili, you will be training in the Mission Stimulator with your dad." Bree said as the two boys hi 5. Leo smiled.

"Harumi, Lean, you're with me. We'll be testing your reflexes." Bree said as the two girls smiled.

* * *

><p>"I'm setting your weather climax into Sahara Desert." Janelle put on her headphones. Douglas was preparing the capsule temperature system.<p>

"No far, ***we want to be abused by weather***!" Harumi and Lean yelled.

[#1: Who said that? If you can guess it right, Chase will give you a big hug!]

"You are so much like Leo and Sakura when they were 13/14." Bree said.

"Okay, if it gets too warm, just give us a signal, Leon, Adyson?" Douglas said as he pushed the button.

* * *

><p>"Okay which will it be today? Pentagon hacking? Or Extreme IQ test?" Nick asked eagerly.<p>

"Nope, you'll be hacking into Eddy's security app today!" Chase said.

"YEAH!" Nick and Bryan cheered.

"WHAT?! WHY CHASE WHY?! DON'T YOU REMEMBER ALL THE GOOD TIMES WE HAD? LIKE THE TIME I LOCKED YOU IN ON YOUR FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY?" Eddy whimpered.

[#2: Which episode did this one take place? If you guess it right, I'll let Adam hug you!]

"THAT WAS ON MY BIRTHDAY!" Leo's voice echoed.

"Oh right…" Eddy smiled cheekily.

"Begin…NOW!" Chase counted as the intelligent dup hacked into Eddy's security app.

* * *

><p>"James, Spencer, you'll be kicking butt in Mars today." Leo said putting on the headphones.<p>

"We're ready!" Spencer nodded.

"Remember, Spencer, the drones are fake, but I am real!" James reminded his dim-witted cousin.

"Like this?" Spencer hit James leg and caused him to trip with a stick.

"Ow! Why did you do that?!" James said glaring.

"Because real pain is way better than fake pain!" Spencer said as he hit James again.

[#3: Who said that part and in which episode? Marcus will give you an Andriod hug if you can guess it right!]

"Ow!" James said.

"You're a genius Spencer, even I saw that coming!" Keili laughed.

"Sometimes I swear these kids act like Adam, Bree and Chase when they were your age!" Leo rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Okay girls, today we'll be training on reflexes, Bree will be the one in the middle." Sakura smiled.<p>

"Okay let's check the left arm!" Sakura pressed a button as Lean hit Bree, and Bree hit Harumi.

"Now the right arm!" Sakura snickered as she hit another button.

Harumi hit Lean while Bree hit Lean.

"I HATE THIS GAME! Now I know how Adam felt!" Bree cried.

[#4: Which episode is this from? If you guess it right, you can get a free hug from Billy]

"Okay Bree, you can sit this out. Now for the reflexes." Sakura pressed another button as Lean and Harumi hit their Aunt Bree.

"You're enjoying this are you Sakura?" Bree frowned.

"Yep!" Sakura laughed.

* * *

><p>After 2 hours of training…<p>

"Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "DID TIMES 10!" Donald and Douglas were still yelling.

"What now?" Leo asked.

"I am pointing out that I do not make mistakes! When things happened, people usually blamed the inventors! Well, I don't think so!" Donald said.

"Hey, did someone smell something?" Douglas sniffed something.

They all heard a banging.

It was Leon and Adyson. Leon was sweating like mad, and Adyson was freezing cold.

"DOUGLAS! DONALD! DO SOMETHING!" Sakura and Janelle yelled as they switched it off. Janelle went to get some warm cloaks for Adyson and Sakura used her waterbending to cool Leon.

The rest were laughing their lungs off.

"Okay this place is never getting any weirder!" Tasha frowned as she came downstairs with some cups of juice.

Yep! Some things will never change!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Purpledolpin05: Okay, this one is finally done!<strong>_

_**Bryan: Remember to favorite, follow, review or PM purpledolpin05 if you want to give out some suggestions.**_

_**Lean: and you can suggest what do you want to happen next? We have…**_

_**Dining with the Grace family**_

_**Something to do with missions but you can all decide on what type**_

_**Doing something fun for a change with the other OCs**_

_**Harumi: And as a treat, if you can guess all the 4 questions from above, you will get a free kiss from teenager! Chase!**_

_**Chase: WHAT?!**_

_**Sakura: Well, Harumi is my girl! ^^**_

_**All: Thanks for reading, bye!**_


End file.
